Potters
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Conocer a sus suegros nunca había sido tan extraño... hasta ahora.


**Title/Título:** Pasatiempos

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Extras:** James Potter, Lilly Potter (Evans)

 **Generó:** Humor, Romance.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Palabras:** 989

 **Summary/Resumen:** Conocer a los suegros nunca había sido tan traumatizante como lo fue para Draco Malfoy.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

 **Inspiración:** La verdad me encanto un vídeo que publico un chico en Facebook xD

* * *

Se dieron un último beso, exhaustos y felices. La sonrisa enorme de Harry no se podía disimular para nada, ni tampoco el cabello desordenado de Draco que comenzaba a hacerle competencia al del azabache. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que no pudieron sostenerse más, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Harry pasó su brazo bajo la cabeza del platinado y este no dudo en acomodarse sobre el pecho lleno de vello y sudado del moreno, que le encantaba. Sí, el siempre pulcro y refinado Draco amaba aquellos vellos en el pecho -y de todo el cuerpo- que tenía su novio.

Ambos suspiraron tranquilamente, y el silencio los reconfortaba.

O eso era hasta que la melodía del teléfono de Harry comenzó a espabilar. Y como negarlo, era imposible que con la nueva moda del año ellos se habían convertido en fanes de closet del mismísimo Justin Bieber. Draco tarareo suavemente el sonido de reloj de la canción _What Do You Mean?_

Biebers de Closet, eso eran.

Harry refunfuño por lo bajo y con la poca fuerza que poseía logro agarrar el aparato que estaba en el suelo, al lado del montón de ropa había sido abandonada hace una hora. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver quien era, y supo que no podía rechazar la llamada.

–Hola mamá –Saludo volviendo a acurrucarse junto a Draco.

– ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo está el cumpleañero? –Aquello lo dejo confundido, que él recordase no estaba cumpliendo años ese día.

Los ojos grises de su novio lo miraban fijamente, claramente preguntándole que estaba pasando.

–Má, mi cumpleaños no es hasta la otra semana –Está vez fue Draco quien frunció el ceño desconcertado –Deberías de anotarlo en el calendario –Harry creía que ya su madre con cuarenta años había barajado las fechas.

– ¡Harry! Ya lo sé, soy tú madre –Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos sin entender, admitía que era lento de pensamiento, pero… –Pero sabes que desde que James comenzó a enfermarse, cree que ya ha llegado su hora, ese viejo tonto –Dijo con cariño –Y duda lograr pasar el cumpleaños con su único hijo, quien no ha venido a verlo el último mes desde que se independizo –Le regaño. Harry resoplo y Draco comenzó a alejarse de su pecho para mirarle a la cara –Por eso queremos decirte que…

Esperen… ¿Por qué sonaba voz doble?

.. Rápidamente miro hacía la puerta de su habitación.

 _No, por favor no._

– ¡Feliz cumple…! –James y Lilly Potter habían aparecido tras la puerta llevando una tarta, que termino en el suelo – ¡AHHHHHH!

El grito de la pelirroja les dejo sordos, y el hecho de que Draco comenzara a jalar las sabanas para ocultar su desnudez, tampoco ayudaba. Incluso Harry grito agarrando la camisa tirada en el suelo para tapar sus genitales que por cierto, aún estaba un poco dura -sí, su polla-.

– ¡Oh Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿James? –La mujer miro a su marido quien simplemente miraba todo entre leves parpadeos. Estaba en shock – ¡Harry! –El nombrado trago saliva. Sus padres sabían de Draco, pero que solo eran compañeros de trabajo… no amantes – ¡Eres gay!

 _No me digas, ¿Es demasiado obvio?_ Pensó al verse a sí mismo y al propio platinado que aun ocultaba su cuerpo.

–A mi bebe le gusta el arroz con popote –Harry suspiro ante ese… comentario. ¿Arroz con popote? Ahora que se fijaba bien, la tarta había ensuciado uno de sus deportivos. Lilly comenzó a transpirar – ¿Qué paso con la iglesia Harry? ¡¿Con tus botos de casarte con una dulce jovencita y darnos nietos?! ¡Vas a arder en el infierno por hereje!

Draco miraba todo con los ojos abiertos, mirando de la pelirroja a las caras que hacía su pareja. Lugo miro al hombre, esté aun parecía estar en shock. Y de nuevo en la pelirroja que había comenzado a transpirar, en eso Draco se preocupó, por algo trabajaba en un hospital y no deseaba que la madre de su novio estuviese a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Pero luego todo paro al escucharse una risotada – ¡Es una broma! –Draco volvió a abrir los ojos ante aquello ¿Qué carajos…?

Harry suspiro, comenzando a masajear sus sienes y fijando su vista en el platinado que le miraba desesperado –Ella siempre hace esto, es su pasatiempo favorito.

Draco palideció, ¿Era pasatiempo ir a ver su hijo con un chico y armar un escándalo como ese?

–Oh cielo no te preocupes, tengo muchos amigos homosexuales y que mi hijo lo sea no me sorprende –La mujer los miraba cálidamente –Desde pequeño prefirió siempre ir de la mano con un niño que con una niña. Pero Harry –Su hijo la miro – ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que Draco era tú nuevo novio?

El nombrado se sintió indignado, pero era cierto, Harry había estado saliendo con un chico antes de que comenzaran a interesarse mutuamente.

–Pensaba hacerlo en mi cumpleaños.

–Ah. Bueno, es hora de que se levanten y se cambien niñas. Los esperaremos afuera –Y sin más la mujer agarro el brazo de su esposo y se lo llevo de allí, y sí, James seguía en shock.

Draco se quedó en blanco, y aunque la puerta ya se hubiera cerrado, el trauma que iba a cargar sería tan infinito que no creía que algo fuera a superarlo. Unos suaves besos sobre su nuca lo regresaron a la realidad.

– ¿Potter?

–Hagamos lo que dijo antes de que vuelva y nos quite las sabanas –De nuevo le dio beso, pero en los labios, uno fugaz y encantador –Te prometo explicar el comportamiento de mis padres.

–Y él…

–Sabe que soy gay, y lo acepto. Solo… creo que es la primera vez que conocen a unos de mis novios de esta manera… -Era claro eso, ¿Qué suegro quiere conocer al novio de su hijo, si ellos están en la cama, desnudos, sudados y con obvias marcas? Nadie.

Y sin más se cambiaron, aquel iba a ser un día entre tantos.


End file.
